This invention is generally directed to the automatic distribution of incoming telephone calls and more specifically, addresses a telecommunication network which integrates the control of such calls as part of the general call routing function.
Various types of conventional automatic distributors (ACDs) are available to distribute incoming calls to a subsist. Reservation and information services may be provided by large companies, such as major airlines, and may consist of geographically separated groups of agents which answer incoming calls distributed to the agents by separate ACDs. Agent communication terminals (ACTs) which are connected to an ACD are utilized by the agents to process incoming calls routed to a particular ACT by the ACD.
A public branch exchange (PBX) type ACD such as a Definity.RTM. ACD available from AT&T functions as a conventional PBX and further functions as an ACD to distribute incoming calls to local agents connected to the PBX. Another type of ACD consists of the utilization of an electronic telecommunication switch such as a 5ESS.RTM. switch available from AT&T which is capable of providing ACD service when supposed by ACTs coupled to the switch. Both types of ACD typically function as independent systems which handle incoming calls and make internal decisions concerning which agent will receive a given call. Both types of ACD systems are capable of generating statistical reports which can be monitored by a work station coupled to the ACD system to allow a supervisor to monitor call handling statistics. Such data typically represents an average of statistics for a given system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,983 to Frauenthal et al. addresses a method of balancing traffic loads to a plurality of customer ACDs. Each ACD periodically transmits call congestion data representing an accumulation of data for the ACD to a central database. Based on this data, the database determines a preferred ACD to which to route an incoming call. Although this technique may be generally sufficient for balancing certain traffic loads, it relies on accumulated or aggregate data on which to base decisions and, hence does not permit specific agents, i.e. ACTs, to be identified to receive a call.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,204 to Cuschleg, Jr. et al. a method is described for queuing calls to a multi-location service provider having a plurality of ACDs. Decisions on routing a call to the ACD is based on the availability of a non-busy voice channel to the ACD. If all channels (circuits) are busy, a call is queued until an ACD becomes available to take the call as determined by a non-busy circuit to the respective ACD. However, the number of agents associated with a given ACD does not necessarily equal the number of circuits provided to the ACD. Thus, the monitoring of available circuits as the basis for queue management and the routing of calls does not correspond to actual agent availability.